Red White and Blue-ooh-ooh!
by Einsamkeit English
Summary: Just some random AmericaXEngland one-shots because USUK makes us all happy! Some of these will make you feel closer to the characters, some will make you cry, and some will definitely make you laugh! So enjoy some quality time with the American and the Iggy-Brows that we all love so much!
1. Chapter 1: Fall in Love With Me, America

Hello again everyone!

Thanks for reading my other Hetalia/Pandora Hearts fanfics! *bow*

It appears people like-a the yaoi! So then...here's some USUK!

Enjoy~!

* * *

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TOO!"

This . . . was a daily occurence with America and England.

Usually the Englishman cracked first, always being the first to fire the words, "I hate you!" at his ex-brother.

America followed it up with a lame comback, which was usually "I hate you too!"

As you can see, today was no exception.

"I don't get you at all!" the blue-eyed American said, shoving his hands into his sagging blue jeans and glaring at England frmo beneath his metal-rimmed glasses.

England crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his emerald eyes, looking anywhere but at America.

They were standing in England's living room, both standing tall and both . . . refusing to give up.

"Its because your head is full of nothing but cobwebs!" England fired back.

Finally they both sat down. America collapsed onto the couch, facing the brown leather chair where England had plopped down.

"It is not," America replied, closing his eyes and sighing.

England stood to retrieve the cup of tea that was sitting on the coffee table beside America's feet.

"Get your filthy tennis shoes off my table, you git!" England commanded.

America snorted, "Or what?"

England was shaking in fury. But he reached for his tea all the same.

But the American's sneaker knocked the tea forward and on reflex, England slapped it away.

The tea landed upside down on America's shirt, staining every visible inch of it.

"Damn! Look what you did!" America shouted, his sea-blue orb-like eyes seemed to glow with anger.

"I'm going and getting a fresh shirt," America said, standing and abruptly leaving the room.

England raised an eyebrow and to himself whispered: "But this is my house. . .where would he get a fresh-?"

Realization hit.

"Fuck you, you fatass! Don't touch my shirts!" the Englishman thundered up the stairs.

He slid past the doorway and stomped his way back.

"Ameri-!" He stopped.

There, in England's room, stood a shirtless American.

"God, he looks hot," whispered England.

America was looking skeptically through the Englishman's closet, trying to select a shirt that fit his taste.

He removed his glasses, and turned to England, "How come you don't have any damn good-looking shirts?"

England blushed and then stomped in, "Don't insult my wardrobe! Its your own damn fault that my tea got all over you!"

America glared.

"If you hadn't put your goddamn shoes on my table and hadn't pissed me off then we wouldn't even be having this discussion!" he continued.

America calmly walked over and placed his glasses on England's nightstand.

"What are you doing now, git?" Asked England, raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

America cracked his knuckles and turned back to England, "Don't tell me that all this shit was my fault."

England blinked; he'd never heard America talk to him using this tone.

That tone, it was full of a rage that England had never known America to possess.

But the pure fact that America thought he could just give England a good beating at leave it at that made the Englishman equally as furious.

"I may not look it, but I'm stronger than you think," England growled, popping his own knuckles and growling at his ex-brother.

England stepped forward and shoved America to the wall.

Shocked by the strength of the olive-eyed gentleman, America didn't react right away. He stood there, pushed up against the wall, staring.

England stared back, "What the hell are you looking at, git?"

America blinked slowly, still not comprehending.

"I'll make you suffer. . . I'll make you fall in love with me. . . and then. . .I'll crush your heart. . ." England whispered to himself so that America couldn't hear.

He stood on his tiptoes and slowly tipped his head to the side, carefully brushing his lips against America's.

"You're burning hot!" England exclaimed, shocked by the heat coming off of America.

the cocky nation sighed as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Are you-? You're damn sick!" England growled.

If America was sick. . .England couldn't fulfill his plan!

The American slowly sank to the ground, looking close to collapse.

England smiled devilishly, "Or. . .maybe I can still win. . ."

He leaned down, crawling into America's lap and cupping his hands around the blue-eyed nation's face. Then, he dug his fingernails into the perfect skin.

"I will ruin you, America," England said, crashing his lips down onto America's.

The American groaned under the pain. England's green eyes lit up with victory. But he didnt' stop there, he ran his fingers up into America's hair, pulling at it all while still kissing the nation.

America squeezed his eyes shut in agony.

"You'll pay for all the damage you've done to my heart," England whispered, his lips still against America's, "for every moment that you made me suffer, made me pretend to hate you, you'll pay for every last second!"

Wanting nothing more than revenge, England kissed America again, making this one last forever.

But then, he froze.

Two chilling, ice-cold hands made their way up the back of his shirt.

England blinked, suddenly wide-awake, and he stopped kissing America.

Two mischevious blue-eyes shown from beneath the long lashes of the American beneath England.

"You aren't playing fair, Iggy," America whispered.

England blinked and tried to reel back in fake disgust.

But the ice-cold hands brought him back to America.

"I've got you now," America said, grinning.

England gaped but shut his mouth and half-smiled, "Wow. I should give you more credit next time we do this."

America smirked, "Your secret's out. You love me. Now. . ._ I _can crush _you_."

England's olive-green eyes widened in horror.

But America shrugged, "For tonight though, I think I can let it go."

There was a period of silence before America continued, "But only if you will-"

"Agreed," England said, cutting America off.

The ice-cold hands of the American moved further up and England rolled his eyes.

"You're too young for this."

But he slowly tipped his head to the side and felt America's hot lips on his.

This, would not be the end.

Oh no.

It was just the beginning.

* * *

Review please! With your support, I get ideas! So Review and there will be more lovely one-shots of America and Iggy-brows comin' your way! But until next time...

_Cheers!_

_~ ~ I. Vessalius_


	2. Chapter 2: Less Boring Evening, Please!

Its great to see y'all again! It seems like its been so long! Okay...not really. Enjoy some more cuppiecakeness with this next chapter of USUK one-shots. Yeah! Let's...

GO!

* * *

America shook his head again, still holding the letter tightly in his hand. He stopped walking towards the mailbox.

"What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself, in annoyance.

In his hand was a vanilla-coloured enevelop, containing a love confession to England.

"He would think it was a joke," America said with a sigh, hanging his head.

How many love letters had the nation written over the past few days?

Too many.

It had begun that Monday morning when America had walked into the Allied Powers meeting room, realizing he was first to arrive. With the exception of the ever-present England.

"Good morning, America!" England had said, smiling.

That smile, America gritted his teeth against the embarrassment of the memory.

But it continued within his mind all the same:

"Yo, England," was America's reply as he came up to the chalk board to inspect England's artwork.

"Looks acceptable," America said, smiling teasingly at the older nation.

England pouted, "Acceptable? I deserve something better than that, come now!"

America rubbed the shorter nation on the head tenderly, "Nope. Its acceptable."

England rolled his eyes but shrugged, "Aw, well."

In his haste to make sure none of the othe allies knew that it was England who was doing the artwork on the chalk board, England tripped over a piece of chalk.

"Ameri-!"

The blue-eyed nation turned around and caught England in his arms.

"Are you okay?" America asked, looking down into England's face.

"Y-Yes I'm fine! Now would you please let me down?" England was blushing.

America remembered how cute he looked, so innocently being held bridal-style.

The American swore and left the letter discarded on the ground.

"He'd never understand, anyway," America said, shrugging and heading back inside.

The nation grabbed a bag of doritos and collapsed in his sky-blue armchair, sighing, "Damn that England! I wrote a love letter, a LOVE LETTER, to someone like him!"

He shook his head, "I'm just paranoid. Its not like he's going to show up at my front door or anything!"

The American laughed at his joke, thinking how hilarous his joke was.

(A/N America's joke actually suck...by the way. LOL)

American sighed again, taking off his glasses and looking outside.

"Hey, its raining," He observed, shrugging and not thinking much of it.

...

America yawned and scratched his back tiredly, "This is boring and there's nothin' good on TV."

A knock sounded at America's door.

"Wow. Looks like things may get a little less boring!" America said with a smile as he made his way to the front door.

He yawned again and opened the door, rubbing one eye tiredly, "Yeah, what."

"A-America..."

That sweet voice, that blonde hair, those emerald eyes.

"England?!"

The Englishman was dripping wet and he was shivering.

"Engla-"  
"America," The Englishman's voice was hoarse and he grasped America's upper arms, leaving heavily onto the younger nation.  
"I-I need you. . ." whispered England.

He put his head to America's chest.

America blushed, "I didn't know it would actually happen . . . !"

America helped his British friend into his comfortable home.

"I'll make you some hot tea. You just sit down somewhere, 'k?" America said, burrowing through his pantry until he found his secret stash of England's favorite Earl Grey tea.

England make his way up the stairs into America's room, looking for clean warm clothes. He stepped into America's closet and found a union jack shirt.

"Hm. . . this is my flag. . .on one of America's shirts. How. . . odd." England said, pulling his soaked button-down shirt off and discarding it on the bed.

He pulled on America's t-shirt and realized his pants were equally as soaked.

"The whole thing, eh?" England said, in annoyance. He dug through America's dresser until he found a satisfactory pair of jeans and sighed.

"This is ridiculous."

England zipped up his jeans and left his soaked ones on the bed also, heading back towards the stairs.

He arrived at the top of them, only to see America carrying a tray up to him.

"Ameri-?"

"Here, I made you a cup of Earl Grey and some toast. Here's also some strawberry jam and butter," America said, lifting the tray forward.

England sniffled and nodded in thanks.

America followed the shorter nation up into America's bedroom.

"Your room is really neat," England said.

"My bed!" America said in dismay, seeing England's wet garments.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" England said, covering his mouth in shock.

America sighed and shook his head, "Its okay. But I guess I'll be sleeping in the guest room with you tonight."

...

"This bed is too small!" Complained America, jerking away everytime his body touched England's.

England shrugged, "Sorry about that, really I am."

America grinned, "Its fine, Its just like it used to be, ya' know?"

England blinked but nodded, "Yes. I guess it is."

Then, he curled up to America's chest, "Hey America. . . I think. . ."

The Englishman's breath was hot against America's chest.

"I think. . .I'm. . .in love with you."

* * *

Ehehehe I hope you liked that one! Watch out for my next update and please Review so I know I am loved! Thanks y'all!

_Cheers!_  
_~~ I. Vessalius_


	3. Chapter 3: Are you going to ask me?

Alright, you knew this was coming. Right, Big Brother France will be in here. But don't get the wrong idea, there will be no FrUk in this story.

Trust me.

I'm a hard 102% USUK supporter. Okay?

Good. Now's let's get started!

* * *

America woke up that morning and looked out the window, yawning and reaching for his glasses on his bedside table. He fould them and stuck them onto the bridge of his nose.

"I wish I was hangin' out with England today. It kind of sucks that he's too busy with Canada."

The blue-eyed young man shrugged and stood up, heading down the stairs of his empty house, following the smell of fresh escargot-wait.

"FRANCE?!" America took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes a couple of times and looked up again.

It was definitely the Frenchman.

"Oh-hon-hon-hon~! Amerique, how are you, mon ami?" France said, popping the toast out of the toaster and setting it gently on a plate.

"F-Fine. Um. . .but what are you doing here?" Asked America, feeling strange about the blonde being here.

"Wait. . . how did you even get in here?!"

France grinned, "That, mon ami, is a Frenchman's secret."

America shrugged, "Whatever dude. But I have another question."

"Of course I'll sleep with you, mon ami!" France exclaimed.

America raised an eyebrow, "Um. . .? That's not what I was gonna ask. Ever. But why are their four plates? Its just the two of us right?" He asked, pulling out a pepsi from the fridge and taking a nice long swig.

"No Canada and Angleterre will also be joining us!" France said, cheerfully as he set the silverware around at the four placemats.

America nearly choked on his cola, "W-WHAT?!"

France smiled again, "I know you and England have had some rough place along the road, but you two. . . destiny claimed you~! Oh hon-hon-hon~!"

The American took his cola and collapsed in one of the chairs, sighing, "Yeah um. . . I don't know if i get exactly what you're saying but okay."

A knock at the door sounded and France flitted to it, opening it and waving the other two nations inside.

America didn't move or greet the new arrivals when they sat down. He nodded to Canada but ignored England all together as the Englishman sat down beside him.

Time passed and the only conversation was between Canada and France.

America and England sat side-by-side, saying nothing to each other.

"Oh, you have some food on your face," England said, leaning over and invading America's personal space and slowly wiping away the crumbs on the younger nation's face.

"T-Thanks," whispered America.

"So. . .aren't you going to ask me?" England said, his olive-green gaze expectant.

America was about to shrug and say he was clueless until France lifted a giant sign behind England.

The blue-eyed American squinted and read it. Realization hit him and he smiled at England.

"Do I have to? I already know your answer."

With that, the American grabbed the Englishman's tie and kissed him.

When they broke apart, America lowered his glasses, "Will you go out with me, Iggs?"

England half-smiled, "Of course, you git."

Canada smiled, "They're so cute, eh France?"

The Frenchman clasped Canada's chin his his hand and kissed him.

Canada flinched away, "U-uh. . .eh?"

* * *

_Well that was a bit of fluff~! My computer is about to die so this story was short... my computer charger also is broken. Yay. (sarcasism) Its as though the Fanfiction Gods have decided they want to punish me! NOOOO~! I have to finish the story! _

_Cheers!_  
_~~ I. Vessalius_


End file.
